MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type
The MS-14S (YMS-14) Gelgoog Commander Type is a commander mobile suit that entered production as the MS-14A Gelgoog. Technology & Combat Characteristics Featuring a high-powered generator, various thrusters to aid mobility, a large pointed oval-shaped shield, a Beam Rifle, and a Beam Naginata, the MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type rivals the capabilities of the Earth Federation's RX-78-2 Gundam. In fact, compared to the Gundam, the Gelgoog Commander Type is slightly faster, more mobile and possesses a more powerful generator and beam weapon selection; this was proven by Char during his first sortie in his personal unit against Amuro Ray's Gundam during the One Year War. On the other hand, it has thinner and less durable armor than the Gundam (which is built with Luna Titanium Alloy), and the lack of built-in weapons makes the Gelgoog easier to disarm (which Amuro literally did) and leave weaponless. Armaments ;*Twin Beam Sword :The MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type is equipped with a twin beam sword, sometimes referred to as a "Beam Naginata." The weapon features a longer than normal handle and a beam emitter at both ends allowing the weapon to create two beam blades simultaneously. This allows the Gelgoog to perform attacks that mobile suits equipped with standard beam sabers cannot, on the other hand the weapon is more dangerous as the pilot must make sure not to accidentally strike his own mobile suit when attacking as the blades face opposite directions. When not in use the twin beam sword is stored in a recharge rack on the back of the waist. ;*Beam Rifle :The Gelgoog series is the first series of mass produced Principality of Zeon mobile suit to be equipped with a beam rifle. The technology of the rifle allows the weapon to fire compressed mega particles in the form of a beam which has the power to penetrate all but the specially treated materials. ;*Shield :The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. The Gelgoog carries a unique arm mounted shield styled after the shields used by the African Zulu tribe. When not in use the large shield can be mounted on the back to free up the arms. ;*110mm Machine Cannon :A weapon inherited from the Gelgoog Marine, that was mounted on the right forearm. It fires physical rounds at a rapid rate and possesses enough firepower to destroy lightly armored mobile suits with ease. However its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. Special Equipment & Features ;*High Mobility Thruster Pack :A powerful thruster pack, that greatly increases the Gelgoog Commander Type's speed and mobility. This was removed from a MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type, and installed on Char Aznable's Gelgoog. History The Gelgoog was Zeonic's entry for Zeon's next flagship mobile suit and rival to Zimmad's YMS-15 Gyan. After it was adopted as the new mainstay mobile suit, 30 units, under the designation YMS-14S (the 'Y' in YMS-14S means it is a prototype Mobile Suit) were produced; 29 of the machines were given to the Chimera Corps, AKA the Ace Pilot Corps. The remaining unit was assigned to Char Aznable, who piloted it against the RX-78-2 Gundam in two sorties. Later on in the war, the designation "Y" in YMS-14S was removed, renaming it MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type. Originally a prototype, it was later converted into a Command Unit's High Performance Mobile Suit. Proving to be an excellent design, the Zeon forces only made slight changes based on feedback from the test pilots. A significant change was adding more armor to make it more durable, but cutting down some of the Gelgoog's speed. Once finalized, they decided to put it under mass production to counter the Earth Federation's mass-produced RGM-79s, which were slowly but steadily pushing deeper into the Principality of Zeon's territories. The mass-produced version was then designated MS-14A Gelgoog. After Char's unit was damaged and defeated in combat by Amuro Ray and his RX-78-2 Gundam, his Gelgoog Commander Type was later repaired and modified to improve its performance, adding a new and more powerful backpack taken from the MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type as well as replacing the severed arm with an arm from the MS-14F Gelgoog Marine. It is then held in reserve while Char pilots the MSN-02 Zeong. After the end of the battle of A Baoa Qu, Char flees using his Gelgoog to support the Zeon retreat to Axis. While at Axis, Char's Gelgoog is further refined, removing the B-type backpack, adding a more streamlined design, larger thrusters, a vulcan gun and a hidden beam saber, earning the unit the new designation of MS-14U Gelgoog (Outer Space Type). Picture Gallery yms-14-char.jpg|Front (Char Aznable Colors) yms-14-char-back.jpg|Rear (Char Aznable Colors) MS-14S Gelgoog Designs.jpg|MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type - Designs Mg-ms14s-ver2.jpg|1/100 MG MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type Ver.2.0 box art MS-14S_(YMS-14)_Gelgoog_Commander_Type.jpg|SD MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars YMS-14S_Gelgoog_Char_Custom.jpg|SD MS-14S Gelgoog C.A. Custom as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars char's gelgoog.jpg Gelgoog (Char).png|Char's Gelgoog as seen in Char's Counterattack. ms-14s standard.jpg|Standard Production Colors Ms-14s-robert-gilliam.jpg|Robert Gilliam Custom CharGelgoog.JPG|Char's Gelgoog as seen in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Gundam vs Gelgoog (CCA Version).png gelgoog-repair.jpg|Char's Gelgoog repaired with new arm and backpack Gundam Combat 40.jpeg|Gundam Combat External Links *MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type on MAHQ.net ja:YMS-14 シャア専用ゲルググ